The High School Prom
Summary Gumball has yet to find a date for the prom, but then he meets the love of his life, Lily. Plot (Gumball and his pal Darwin are in the hall, rumaging through their lockers. Darwin is looking for his math text-book, since math is their next class. Gumball, however, is looking for a certain poster.) Gumball: 'Aha! Found it! (Gumball extracts a dirty, crumbled paper from his locker.) '''Darwin: '''What is ''that for? 'Gumball: '''Oh, just a poster for the annual High School Prom. '''Darwin: '''You know that's for ''High-Schoolers, right? 'Gumball: '''And? '''Darwin: '''We're ''middle-schoolers, not high-schoolers! How would we sneak into the prom? 'Gumball: '''We don't have to. Some angry parents made the district accept middle-schoolers to the prom, and everyone's already found a date. '''Darwin: '''Oh. Why don't you ask Penny to the prom? '''Gumball: '-sigh- I can't. She's gonna be outta town for the week of the prom. 'Darwin: '''What about Teri? '''Gumball: '''She's not really my type, now that you think about it. '''Darwin: '''Masami? '''Gumball: '''You mean the one who tortured you into almost-kissing her? '''Darwin: '''Well, that's all the girls I know. '''Gumball: '''This blows. I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and moan. (Gumball sadly walks to the cafeteria as Darwin stops digging in his locker.) '''Darwin: '''Hey, I found my textbook! (Gumball sighs.) (At the cafeteria.) '''Gumball: '-thinking to self- I'm never gonna find a date to the prom. I'll just be that lousy kid everyone makes fun of because he ain't got a girlfriend. This is the worst thing ever! (Suddenly the doors open and in comes a good-looking baby-blue colored cat, who immeditely notices Gumball and walks towards him.) 'Gumball: '''Uhhh . . . '???: 'Hi. I'm Lily. I've heard a lot about you Gumball. Mind if I sit with you? '''Gumball: '''Sure! '''Lily: '-sits next to Gumball- Aren't you the boy who actually managed to get Miss Simian coated with oil and set on fire? '''Gumball: '''Well, I don't wanna brag, but - yes! Yes I was. '''Lily: '''Well, now that that's settled, I'm gonna be going now. '''Gumball: '''Why? '''Lily: '''Well, no one's asked me to the prom, and now it's only two hours away. '''Gumball: '''wannagotothepromwithmepleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? '''Lily: '''Woah - OK! See you in two hours! '''Gumball: '''YES! SCORE! (Later at the Watterson residance, Gumball is getting ready for his date at the prom.) '''Gumball: '''How do I look Darwin? '''Darwin: '''Like a king! '''Nicole: '''Gumball, are you sure that tie is knotted correctly? '''Gumball: '''Mom, nothing has to be perfect. Oh, and you have to pick me up at 9:00. '''Nicole: '''9:00!!! I thought you said 7:00! '''Gumball: '''Mom, it ''is ''7:00. '''Darwin: '''Come on people! We all have important places to go! '''Nicole: '''OH, that's right! Common' Gumball, get in the car. (Nicole drives Gumball to the prom, where Lily is waiting.) '''Nicole: '''Have a great time! '''Gumball: '''I will. -closes car door- (Gumball walks to the front door where Lily is at.) '''Gumball: '''So - how do I look? '''Lily: '''Like a dog who just got run-over. '''Gumball: '''HUH!?! '''Lily: '''kidding, kidding. You look great. '''Gumball: '''Well then, let the night begin. (Gumball and Lily walk in the high school, and lets just say that after tonight, both of them are pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend. : D) '''THE END Category:Fan-Fiction Stories